A Thousand Stars in the Sky
by purple mangosteen
Summary: During undercover mission as Muggle Prime Minister's personal assistant, Harry meets with Mycroft Holmes. He never thinks that he will meet the man again once the mission end. He also never thinks that his feeling will run deep. So, Harry makes a plan. Slash. Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**A Thousand Stars**

Chapter I

Present day...

Harry Potter looked at his seven year old godson, Teddy Lupin affectionately. He had gone to Grimmauld Place to visit Teddy and Andromeda and now they were having breakfast together. After war, Harry had repaired the place and turned it into home for Andromeda and Teddy while he lived in Godric Hollow. He came to visit them regularly. And aside of that, he had business to do at Muggle London. One might be wondering about what kind of business he had there but it had something to do with the Blacks.

Sirius had made him his heir. Therefore he inherited all the Black's fortune but since he wasn't an adult yet, the Goblins at Gringotts had taken care of that matter of him. So, Harry was surprised that after the Battle of Hogwarts, he received summoning letter from Gringotss. It was eye opener. He found out that for centuries, the Blacks family had made their fortune in the Muggle world before it was converted into Galleon and deposited in Gringotts. They owned land, property, mines, and investment in numerous companies scattered all over the Muggle world. They even own office building located in Threadneedle Street that functioned as headquarter for the Muggle business.

"And they claimed that they hated Muggle?" Harry had asked in disbelief.

"Well, they never claimed that they hated the money," the wealth manager replied at him.

Harry rubbed his forehead in defeat. In the end, they established that there would be weekly meeting where Harry would get full report about the Blacks investment in the Muggle world. He wanted to be an Auror so he was happy with the deal. And for years, things went smoothly.

"Harry, are you going to the meeting after breakfast?" Teddy asked suddenly, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Yes," he replied. "And after that I'm going to pick our clothes." He turned to Andromeda. "And what about yours?" he asked.

"Mine was delivered to your Kensington residence a few days ago," Andromeda replied.

"Are you going away for business again?" Teddy asked.

Harry stiffened a bit at that. "No," he replied at last.

"Oh, okay..." Teddy said. "It just, I missed you, Harry. You went away for two months."

"I missed you too, Teddy," he said, reaching over to ruffle Teddy's hair. "I'm back now, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Teddy said happily.

The child was referring to Harry's undercover mission. Some Dark Lord wannabe from Germany had planned to kill all the Muggle leaders in Europe to create chaos. Thank God the German's Auror was able to capture the man soon. But before that, he had spent two months as personal assistant to the Muggle Prime Minister and lived in the Mugg;le world.

That was the censored story of his undercover mission. Harry never told anyone about what had aspired between him and Mycroft Holmes, the politician he met during the mission. Well, aside of their sleeping together, nothing had really happened actually.

He knew who Mycroft Holmes was, obviously. He had heard about him from Kingsley and also from the snippets of conversation around him at the prime minister's office. Mycroft Holmes, the man who was the British government. The man must be the smartest human on earth, Harry was certain of that.

As muggle prime minister's personal assistant, Harry finally met the man face to face. Mycroft wasn't like he imagined before. But the real version was better. And Harry was attracted to him. He always liked the smart, mature and cold type. Mycroft however had made it very clear to Harry about their arrangement which was the same as the previous arrangements the man made to fulfil his needs.

So, when Harry's mission ended, he didn't bother to tell Mycroft. They lived in different world after all. Even though Harry frequented muggle London in weekly basis, he doubted he would see Mycroft again in his life.

"I'm finished," Teddy announced.

"Me too," Harry said. He glanced at his watch. "Well, I have to leave now."

He bid his godson and Andromeda goodbye and then left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry went to his residence in Kensington Palace Garden first. It was the address he used for correspondence in Muggle world. He also parked his cars there. Harry's first destination was Zegna flag shop in New Bond Street. At the traffic light, he noticed that the car next to his was black Bentley with dark glass. It reminded him of Mycroft.

Harry frowned a bit. Why did the thought about Mycroft Holmes surface in his mind today? Shaking his head, Harry tried to clear his mind. He better thought about Ron and Hermione's upcoming wedding. He was going to be Ron's best man after all. The light turned green and he sped up. In his hurry, Harry failed to notice that the black Bentley had turned to following him.

After Zegna, Harry went to his next destination in Threadneedle Street. The meeting went as usual. Harry got the reports of the company's performance and the investment in the Muggle world. There were a few things that needed his approval. Everything was fine. The meeting ended just before lunch.

Harry got out from the building and stopped dead in his track. There, standing next to his white Bentley Continental was the unmistakable figure of Mycroft Holmes. The man was dressed in his usual three piece suits. This time it was black with matching coat. The colour came from the red tie and red handkerchief on the man's breast pocket. Mycroft didn't forget his umbrella too.

The man smiled at him. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you here," he drawled out. "Harry Potter."

"This is a surprise, Mr. Holmes." Harry replied a moment later after he found back his voice and brain. What the hell was Mycroft doing here? And more importantly, how did Mycroft find out about his real name? Harry's eyes flickered to his car. Ah, of course. The number plate. The car was registered in his name. By now, Mycroft must have found everything there was to know about Harry.

"It's lunch time now," Mycroft said again, looking at his pocket watch. "And I know a good restaurant."

It wasn't a suggestion and they both knew it.

Sighing inwardly, Harry said. "Lead the way, Mr. Holmes."

Author's Note:

Sherlock is my latest obsession now. I really can't wait for the third season. So now I decided to write about Harry Potter and Mycroft since Mycroft is my favourite character because of Mark Gatiss wonderful play in A Scandal in Belgravia.

One interesting part about Sherlock is the fashion and the gadget. I never saw TV series with gadget flashing like that. I'm so jealous. Don't forget about the high end fashion too. There are so many famous brands in the show such as Dolce, YvesSaintLaurent, Louboutin, Westwood and many more. So, I put Harry into Zegna and Burberry and Mycroft into Brioni.

I just moved into another investment bank so I'm quite busy right now. Therefore I won't be able to update fast. I'm investment banker if you're wondering. And thank you for the name suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**A Thousand Stars**

Chapter II

Six months ago...

"You want me for what?" Harry Potter stared at Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, in disbelief.

Kingsley sighed. "You heard me, Harry." The man said.

"But, why me?" he asked.

"Because, of all the Aurors here qualified for the job, you're the only one who have enough experience in the Muggle world." Kingsley stated.

"And how long this undercover mission will last?" he asked in trepidation.

"I don't know," Kingsley replied.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Ron protested.

The three of them were in Kingsley office now. The man had called them earlier to discuss important matter that turned out to be undercover mission for Harry.

Kingsley fixed both of them with alook. "As long as the threat remains, your aid is required."

"Another Dark Lord wannabe..." Ron grumbled loudly. "Why can't we finish them off?"

"I've enough of Dark Lords," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Ron agreed.

"We all do," Kingsley stated.

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said at last. "I will do it."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Kingsley took the heavy folder on the top of his desk and gave it to Harry. Harry took it and began reading the content. The Dark Lord wannabe, a German wizard named Andreas Baader, planned to kill all European Muggle leader to create chaos. Thus Harry was tasked with protecting the Muggle Prime Minister. He would pose as the man's personal assistant.

"Are we going to inform him?" Harry asked.

"No," Kingsley replied. "We protect him for precaution. There is no need to raise alarm yet. When Baader is captured, you can leave with none being the wiser."

Harry nodded at that.

"However, there is one thing you need to know." Kingsley said seriously. "Aside of the Muggle Prime Minister and the ruling monarch, which is the Queen now, there is someone else who know about the existence of wizarding world."

Harry and Ron exchanged look.

"His name is Mycroft Holmes, the British Government." Kingsley said. "You can say that he is the shadow ruler of Britain."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Well, they pass everything to him. He is the one who makes every important decision." Kingsley replied.

"Really?" Ron asked, bewildered.

Kingsley chuckled. "He does his best for Britain so you don't need to look so worried."

"It's good if he doesn't abuse his position. The temptation might be too great to resist." Harry said carefully. "However I never heard such thing before."

"He is the only one in the world." Kingsley said. "I have to warn you that the man look thorough everything so don't be surprised if he finds out that you're an Auror."

"We will see about that," Harry replied.

"He must be hundred times worse than Hermione," Ron said shuddering.

Harry laughed at that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Undercover mission?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded. They were at his house at Godric Hollow now. He had decided to tell her and also to ask for her opinion in the current matter.

"And as personal assistant?" Hermione asked again.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "And have you decided about your disguise?" she questioned.

"That's why I called you guys here," Harry replied. "I frequent Muggle world on weekly basis. It's obvious I can't show up as Harry Potter."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So, how about this?" Harry flicked his wand and his hair grew longer. The colour also changed into brown.

"It's good," Ron said.

Hermione shook his head. "Try again," she suggested.

Harry thought for a moment then smiled mischievously. "How about this?" he asked, waving his wand again, and turned his hair into prefect replica of Draco Malfoy's hair.

Ron burst out laughing at the sight. "Bloody hell!" the redhead managed out between his fit of laughs.

"What?" Harry asked innocently. Blond hair was as far as he could get from his own black hair.

Hermione however nodded in agreement. "What about your eyes?" she asked.

Harry had thought about this. He had prepared thick glasses to wear. It was normal glasses since Harry got his eyes fixed before he entered Auror training. With the thick lens, the colour of his eyes was almost blur. Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned at the scar on his forehead. Well, it wasn't something magic couldn't hide. With Voldemort's demise, the scar was nothing but an ordinary scar now.

"Now, that leaves the clothes." Ron commented.

"Allow me," Hermione said and transfigured his clothes into something that probably only wore by seventy year old man.

Harry even didn't recognize himself now. He smiled. "This is perfect." He said.

"Alright, let's go to shopping then," Hermione said.

"What? Why?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed at Harry who by now had returned to his original look. "You don't seriously think that Harry will show up as personal assistant dressed from head to toe in designer clothes, do you?

Ron looked at her blankly.

Hermione sighed. "Personal assistant won't be able to afford such clothes." She explained. "Harry's Burberry trench coat alone is worth 895 pounds sterling. I haven't mentioned his shirt, trousers and shoes from Zegna yet."

"Alright, alright. I got it." Ron mumbled out.

"Shopping now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we're going to shopping now." Hermione replied, a bit enthusiastic for Harry's liking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took Harry a month to prepare the whole thing. He had to rent flat in Muggle London. He had to create fake credentials. He had to learn about personal assistant jobs description. In fact, Harry had gotten a job as personal assistant in one of the subsidiaries of Black Holdings only to learn how to act like real personal assistant. After that, he had to inform Teddy, Andromeda and his friends that he would go away for business. Teddy was sad to hear about it but Harry told his godson that it wouldn't be long. Inwardly, he truly hoped that the German's Auror managed to capture Baader or Harry might be tempted to go there and fix the problem, if only for Teddy's sake.

Finally, the big day came and Harry went to 10 Downing Street. His new identity there was Evan Smith. Harry of course, tried his best to make Evan as one new person with all his habbits and quirks. The other personal assistant there, Mrs. White was very welcoming and also very helpful. She would tell him about the politicians who came to visit the prime minister. The one who were stuck up or the one who were friendly. She didn't forget to tell Harry about the gossips too.

The second week he was there, Harry met with the infamous Mycroft Holmes at last.

"David."

"Mycroft."

The prime minister treated the newcomer like an old friend. Although if the story about Mycroft was right, the man was above the prime minister. Mycroft Holmes was a good looking man. He was very tall too. The man wore impeccable three piece suits. He had silver pocket watch with him. He wore red tie. Truly an epitome of British gentleman. Harry had imagined him as fat old man. But this...this was so much better.

Mycroft's eyes flickered to him briefly.

"This is Evan Smith, the temporary personal assistant," the prime minister said. "Amanda is in maternity leave."

Mycroft nodded at that but didn't say anything.

Mrs. White obviously had a lot to tell about Mycroft. "He works in Foreign Office and sometimes comes here to meet the prime minister." She told Harry. "Such a fine man." She said again.

Harry nodded and stored the information away.

True to her words, Mycroft did come to Downing Street a few more times. But so far, they never exchanged words. That changed one day. It was exactly one month Harry had gone in undercover mission. The work was loaded now with the upcoming gala dinner. The royal family and important figure in the British government would be there. Harry of course, was obliged to attend the dinner. If only he could skip it, Harry thought morosely as he splashed water to his face. He didn't realize that someone had stepped into the restroom. When he lifted his head, it was to look at Mycroft's reflection in the mirror.

"Mr. Holmes!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

Mycroft stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Uhm...I'm sorry, Sir." he said.

"Those are normal lens." Mycroft said, indicating Harry's glasses in the sink.

Of everything, Harry never expected that from Mycroft.

"Oh, yes." He responded. "I got my eyes fixed but I'm used to wearing glasses so I still wear it."

Mycroft didn't say anything. The man was merely looking at Harry.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Holmes." Harry said and turned to leave. Kingsley told him that Mycroft was able to deduce everything from single glance alone so Harry wondered what the man had deduced from him.

Harry didn't see Mycroft again until the gala dinner.

"Smith."

"Mr. Holmes." Harry didn't expect the man to seek him out. So far, he thought that his disguise was perfect. No one seemed to be suspicious of him. The only person who might find out the truth was Mycroft and the man seemed to believe in him too. Though, with Mycroft, he was never really sure.

"You seem bored." Mycroft said. The man as usual was dressed in three piece suits. Harry didn't think Mycroft owned any clothes aside of his trademark suits.

"I prefer small private gathering with friends, Sir." He replied. As always, Harry answered with the truth. Or half truth, depended on the situation. He had learned that half truth was much better than lying. Some people could detect lie. But if he threw some truth in it, people would believe the whole thing.

"Yes, you would prefer that." Mycroft said.

"Sir?"

"Well, excuse me then." Mycroft then left.

Harry was annoyed actually. From Mrs. White stories, Mycroft was personification of manner and politeness. But the man was dismissive with Harry. Of course, he knew that Mycroft was only acting. Harry would recognize those fake smiles from a mile away from watching Aunt Petunia's interaction with the neighbours.

Aside from the obvious lack of emotion, from Harry' observation and eavesdropping around, Mycroft truly did his best for the country. And the man was content with it. That aspect was very intriguing for Harry. But then again, the man possesed such brilliant mind that Harry was positive no other human had.

With his position, Mycroft was easily the most powerful man in Britain. He had to be, if the Prime Minister and the Queen listened to him. Not to mention that every important decision was made based on Mycroft's guide. And the man didn't abuse his power to gather wealth or the likes that many other fell to. That endeared Mycroft in Harry's eyes.

Sighing, he waited until the dinner was over and made sure that everything was alright and no, the prime minister didn't need him anymore. He was one of the last people to leave. On his way out, he saw Mycroft heading somewhere. To Harry's surprise, he saw a young man waiting for Mycroft. They left together then. Was the young man Mycroft's lover?

"Evan!"

Harry turned around. "Mrs. White." he replied.

The plump woman smiled at him. "I was looking for you. My husband is here to pick me up. Do you want to come with us? We pass your flat anyway." She offered.

Harry smiled. "Of course, Mrs. White."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The very next day, Harry was accosted during his way to work. He was brought to some warehouse where Mycroft Holmes was already waiting for him.

"Sir?" he asked, confused. Inwardly, he thought that Mycroft already found out about his mission.

"Do sit down, Smith." Mycroft gestured to the armchair next to him.

"What is this about, Sir?"

"Well, I have an offer for you." Mycroft drawled out. "A mutually profitable arrangement for both of us, I would say."

Harry frowned. What the hell did Mycroft mean with that?

Mycroft then proceeded to explain his offer in his polite language. But in summary, he was looking for companion. Someone who knew his position and wouldn't ask for commitment or anything. Of course, Mycroft would provide a generous amount of money in the end of the deal.

"What makes you think that I'm not adverse to this?" he asked. Harry had never heard such outrageous thing before.

"The way you're looking at me," Mycroft replied.

Harry was startled. Was he that obvious?

"Well?" Mycroft asked.

Harry must have lost his mind but he agreed to the offer. Maybe years with Voldemort had damaged his brain. Maybe he was bored and wanted to have an adventure. Or maybe because Mycroft was attractive and Harry wanted to know what it's like to be with him. Harry had nothing to lose after all. And they lived in different world. When the mission ended, Harry would return to wizarding world. He might visit Muggle world in weekly basis but that was it. As for Mycroft, the man would also continue his life as usual with another companion after Harry. So, while it last Harry chose to enjoy it. And he did.

German's Auror finally captured Andreas Baader and after two months undercover mission, Harry could finally go home. He contemplated if he should tell Mycroft but the man knew everything. So, he didn't bother with goodbye. It wasn't as if Mycroft would miss him or anything.

Harry did make it as if Evan Smith got job offer from abroad. He applied for working permit and bought plane ticket to Indonesia. If someone was looking for Evan, they would find the man working as investor relation officer in one of the biggest mining company there. The company that was actually owned by Black Holdings. Harry also checked his bank account in Evan's name and found that Mycroft had deposited fifty thousand pounds sterling there. True to his words, the man was very generous. Harry donated the money to the church there so they could build school for local community. The donation was in Mycroft's name.

Now that everything was already taken care of, Harry returned to the wizarding world. Aside of Kingsley, Ron and Hermione, nobody knew about the undercover mission and Harry was glad for it. Kingsley was happy that nothing dangerous happened. Ron and Hermione were happy because their best friend was back. Sometimes, Harry was reminded about his mission and by extension, Mycroft Holmes. But it was all in the past and Harry moved on with his life. He never ever thought that he would meet Mycroft again.

Author's Note:

Sherlock is my latest obsession now. I really can't wait for the third season. So now I decided to write about Harry Potter and Mycroft since Mycroft is my favourite character because of Mark Gatiss wonderful play in A Scandal in Belgravia.

Right now I have two stories ideas in my mind. One is the sequel of Spring Concerto, which titled Summer Days so the Four Season series is complete. And the other, well, just wait for it. Anyway, all my Harry Potter stories titles are based on song title even though the title and the story don't have relevance. I just pick the one I like.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**A Thousand Stars**

Chapter III

Mycroft Holmes was on his way to Diogeness Club when the car he was in stopped at the traffic light. A white Bentley Continental GT pulled up beside his car and the driver turned to look at him. The driver with unmistakable green eyes.

Mycroft's mind raced. Decision made, he took out his Blackberry and sent message out to find every information about one Evan Smith, the temporary assistant to the prime minister. Mycroft had read his report. Smith was nothing but an ordinary personal assistant. Nothing special. At least, not until Mycroft saw his eyes. Smith possessed pair of bright green eyes that didn't suit him at all. But Mycroft was attracted to him because of that. From the way Smith behaved around him, Mycroft knew that Smith was attracted to him. It wasn't until he saw those eyes, that he considered Smith for his companion.

Mycroft knew when Smith was going to leave. The young man didn't say anything and Mycroft never bothered too. It wasn't as if he had any attachment to Smith or any of his companions either. But he kept his promise and delivered fifty thousand pounds to Smith's bank account. The last time, he was informed that Smith now worked as investor relations officer in one of the biggest mining company in Indonesia. But the man in the car was undoubtedly Evan Smith. Of that Mycroft was certain. What was going on in here? Was Smith spy send to the prime minister office?

The traffic light turned green and the white Bentley sped forward.

"Follow the car," Mycroft ordered and waited until he could see the number plate of the car. He texted the number to his assistant. It took a few seconds for Anthea to reply.

_Harry James Potter._

_Head of United Kingdom Special Defence Force._

In other words, Auror. Mycroft was one of three non-magical people in Britain to know about the existence of magical world and Harry James Potter name was very well known. The Chosen One. The Saviour of the Wizarding World. The man who in the age of seventeen year old killed the Dark Lord and saved them all. So, Smith, or Potter, went into undercover mission to protect the prime minister. The epitome of all things that was good and noble. Why wasn't they informed about this? Although he had to admit that Potter's disguise was good to even able to fool him.

Potter stopped at Ermenegildo Zegna flag shop in New Bond Street for a while. He came out with huge bag bearing Zegna logo. The next destination was office building in Threadneddle Street. Mycroft knew that Potter owned the building. The data Anthea sent also listed Potter as one of the wealthiest man in United Kingdom. Of course, the fortune was carefully hidden that unless one was really looking one wouldn't find anything. So he waited for Potter to come out.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you here," he drawled out as soon as Potter spotted him. "Harry Potter."

The young man's eyes widened at the sight of him. "This is a surprise, Mr. Holmes." Potter replied a moment later.

"It is lunch time now," Mycroft said again, looking at his pocket watch. "And I know a good restaurant."

"Lead the way, Mr. Holmes."

Much to Mycroft's annoyance, the restaurant he chose turn out to be familiar place for Potter. They were even seated in Potter's usual place.

None of them talked until the waiter served them food.

"As much as I am pleased to see you again, Mr. Holmes," Potter began. "I will greatly appreciate it if we skip pleasantries and move to the point of this lunch."

Mycroft looked at the young man in front of him. Harry Potter wasn't his fake persona. No. That was obvious. The physical appearance was like day and night. Potter had short black hair and scar with lightning shape in the forehead. He had pale skin unlike Smith's rather tanned one. Potter was also dressed fashionably in expensive clothes. The coat came from Burberry and the rest came from Zegna. The only thing that was the same was the eyes. While it seemed out of place with Smith, the eyes fitted Potter perfectly. And now, Potter was looking at him with his green eyes that were very, very sharp.

"Why weren't we informed about your undercover mission?" Mycroft said.

"If there is real threat, rest assured that you'll be the first to know." Potter said.

"I do hope so," Mycroft replied. A wintry coldness settled into his tone.

Potter sighed. "I understand that you prefer to be informed but we chose not to raise false alarm. I will however make a note of this as reference in the future." He said truthfully.

"Very well then," Mycroft said after a long moment of silence.

Potter nodded at him.

"You donated the money," Mycroft said suddenly. It was the only thing he could say about their previous agreement.

"I don't need it," Potter said. "And I figured out that you could do with good deeds." Potter smiled this time and the tension melted.

Mycroft raised his eyebrow at that.

"It was a joke," Potter said. "You have done plenty good deeds for this country. And the incredible thing is, you are not tempted at all to abuse your position and your power for your own personal gain. But then again, I suppose you would prefer for the gear in your brain to work nonstop."

"Good deduction." Mycroft said smoothly, the edges of his lips twitching a bit. Unlike Sherlock, who preferred to solve crime for his brain to work, Mycroft found that plotting for his country was a better exercise. Besides that, he abhorred legwork.

"Thank you," Potter said. "You know..." he said conversationally. "That is the reason why I'm attracted to you in the very first place."

Mycroft stared at Potter incredulously. Of course, only Sherlock was able to see that. Anyone else would see nothing but the perfect impassive expression. "You really are blunt." Mycroft commented.

"Only to certain people." Potter retorted. The young man didn't say anything after that.

They finished the meal in silence. Mycroft paid for the bills then they left the restaurant.

"Well, this is it." Potter said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Mycroft said.

"Likewise, Mr. Holmes."

Harry was still thinking about Mycroft Holmes when he got home. He was fine for the last three months but now, after meeting Mycroft again, Harry found that he was still attracted to the man. The question here was what should he do? Should he forget the whole thing and move forward? Or, should he try to get the man? Mycroft knew about wizarding world and now the man knew the truth about Harry too. Well, Harry never backup from challenge. And he wasn't going to this time. Mycroft Holmes would never know what hit him.

When Mycroft Holmes got into his house that night, he was really surprised to find one Harry Potter in his living room. Outwardly, his face showed nothing.

"Mr. Potter," he greeted his uninvited guest.

"It's Harry." Potter corrected. He was dressed casually in white shirt and black trousers. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, showing pale slim arms.

"Harry, may I inquire as to why you came to my house?" he asked courteously.

"I changed my mind." Harry replied, walking towards him. The young man stopped in front of him and the next, two soft arms were around his neck. The intention was obvious. "If you kiss me, I will kiss you," Harry whispered before their lips met.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What changed your mind?" Mycroft asked one hour later after the intense session they had. One thing again that was different. Harry was aggressive in bed.

Harry turned to look at him. "Well, you have your needs and I have mine. We can help each other," the young man said rationally.

Mycroft had to admit that it sounded perfectly logical. But there was something else Harry didn't tell him.

"But I have one condition." Harry continued.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes.

"We're going to be lovers in public eyes. It's easier that way rather than the whole companion thing. You can keep your reputation and I can keep mine." Harry explained, moving to straddle him. "Do we agree to the idea?"

"I have to admit that this has its merit." Mycroft drawled out. "So, I have to say yes."

"I thought so," Harry said and leaned down to kiss him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Mycroft woke up the next morning, Harry was gone. He thought so until he heard sound from the kitchen and went to investigate. There Harry was, with half eaten breakfast in front of him, reading newspaper as if it was the most normal thing in the world. His clothes had changed which meant the young man had gone home and returned back.

"Good morning," Harry said cheerfully when he saw Mycroft. "Your breakfast is ready." He gestured. "Winky, my house elf, cooked it."

The meal consisted of sausages, fried eggs, fresh cherry tomatoes and sliced cucumber. There was also freshly squeezed orange juice on pitcher.

"Your fridge is empty." Harry informed. "But I have stocked it now."

"Thank you," Mycroft replied automatically.

"Well, go on. Don't worry. The breakfast isn't poisoned," Harry said, grinning. While he mused his situation, Harry had finished eating his breakfast. "I have to leave now. See you later." He kissed Mycroft's cheek and then disappeared from the kitchen.

A reluctant smile quivered at the edges of his mouth. Mycroft knew what Harry was planning now. The young man could try his best but in the end it was Mycroft who would come out as the winner in their little game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later found Mycroft Holmes at 221B Baker Street, visiting his baby brother. He had put Sherlock and John and the flat into surveillance but still, it was necessary to visit them personally. Especially after the whole Moriarty fiasco that required Sherlock to fake his own death.

"Sherlock!" John yelled at his flatmate.

Sherlock refused to show up.

"Sherlock!" John tried again.

No respond at all.

John sighed. Honestly, his flatmate was so childish sometimes.

There was a knock on the door.

Mycroft's Blackberry buzzed. He took it out from his pocket and read the message.

_H is in his way._

Ah, so Harry was going to raise the stake. The young man turned out to be quite resourceful.

"I'll open it." John said. "Maybe it's a client." He said hopefully. "Sherlock has been grumbling about the lack of nice crime."

"I do not." Came the voice.

John sighed again and went to open the door. He returned a moment later with Harry Potter in tow. Harry had rattan basket with him, which must be gift for John and Sherlock.

"He said he was looking for you," John informed.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, John."

"Nice to meet you to Harry," John replied, wondering at the many Harrys he had encountered. There was his sister, there was the guy in the Buckingham Palace and now...

"I bring something for you and Sherlock," Harry said, giving the basket to John. "Homemade breads and jam."

"Thank you," John said. "By the way, how do you know my name?"

"Mycroft told me," Harry replied easily. "He is my lover."

"I beg your pardon?" John asked in genuine confusion.

"I said that Mycroft is my lover." Harry shot the doctor an impish grin. Clearly, he was enjoying this too much.

John looked at him. "Never gave hint you have one, "the doctor muttered.

"It was very sudden," Mycroft replied.

Harry smiled at that.

"Alright," John muttered.

Harry went to sit across to him. "We're going to lunch together so I thought to come here. Besides that, I want to meet my future brother in law." Harry explained.

John nodded, overwhelmed. "I'm going to make tea." He announced and went to kitchen to make the said tea and to escape the absurd situation.

"Confident, aren't you?" Mycroft said.

"Well, give me a year, I'm certain we're already a couple by then. I'm pretty sure I will have your ring too." Harry stated.

"And what shall you do if your scenario doesn't work?" he asked.

"I shall cut my losses then," Harry replied. "As simple as that."

Sherlock showed up suddenly. Knowing his younger brother, Sherlock was already listening and only waited for an opportunity to present himself.

"You must be Sherlock," Harry said, smiling. "I'm Harry Potter."

"You are different." Sherlock observed, wasting no time.

Harry blinked.

"Not my brother's usual type." Sherlock said again.

"I notice that Mycroft does have preference for someone who is rather..."

"Meek." Sherlock cut him off.

"I was going to say docile actually." Harry said, sounded very amused.

"Weaklings," Sherlock corrected.

"In other word, yes." Harry added nonchalantly.

"Interesting," Sherlock said. "You're quite interesting."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Dear Lord," Mycroft muttered. "The world will not survive this bonding."

Harry and Sherlock turned to look at him and smirked in unison. The nearly identical mischievous smirk that both man had was enough to serve as warning for Mycroft that his life would never be same again.

Author's Note:

This is my fifth Sherlock Harry Potter crossover fic. Sherlock is my latest obsession now. I really can't wait for the third season. So now I decided to write about Harry Potter and Mycroft since Mycroft is my favourite character because of Mark Gatiss wonderful play in A Scandal in Belgravia.

I told you guys that I have just moved into new work place but now, I'm going to move into another investment bank just in a span of a few months. I'm so curious about the next season that after watching the Reichenbach Fall I went to Plaza Senayan and bought Sherlock Holmes novel at Kinokuniya there. The first thing I read obviously is the Adventure of the Empty House.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**A Thousand Stars**

Chapter IV

John put the gift basket at the kitchen counter and removed the cover. There were assorted breads with tantalizing aroma and three jars of jam inside it. Strawberry, pineapple and blueberry jam. Well, at least now he had food supply. That was very good considering the fact that currently 221B had nothing that was edible.

Speaking of which, John was really surprised when Harry showed up and said that he was Mycroft's lover. This was Mycroft Holmes he was talking about. John always assumed that Mycroft wasn't interested at all in romantic relationship and married to his job. But Mycroft didn't deny Harry's claim though he said that it was very sudden. So maybe, they had just got together.

John finished making tea. He carried the tray to the living room and found that Sherlock was already there. John had anticipated it and had made enough tea for four of them.

"Sugar?" he asked.

"That would be lovely, yes. Thank you, John." Mycroft replied, always the polite one.

"I prefer plain tea," Harry replied.

John knew what Sherlock favoured so he didn't bother asking his flatmate.

Mycroft raised his eyebrow at Harry's statement. Harry smiled serenely at him. John didn't miss the silent communication between the two of them. Must be some kind of inside joke. This was really weird. Mycroft was the British Government and Harry... well, John didn't know what Harry do.

The young man was dressed in plain white shirt, charcoal grey knitted V-neck jumper with a red neckline and charcoal grey trousers. Despite the casual style, John was sure that the clothes cost fortune. Harry also looked confident. So, maybe a member of aristocrat family. How else Harry could meet with Mycroft?

"I ordered takeaway for lunch," Harry said suddenly." Italian," he added. "Eating with friends is more fun. And I think that you and Sherlock haven't eaten since yesterday."

That was true. It was already late when he and Sherlock returned from the crime scene that they missed dinner. Well, John missed dinner. Sherlock didn't care at all.

"How did you know?" he asked. It was bad enough with Sherlock and Mycroft. John really didn't need another person with the ability of the Holmes siblings.

"I read about it in the newspaper," Harry replied.

"Newspaper, huh." John muttered. He had developed dislike towards media ever since the whole Sherlock was fraud fiasco. It didn't matter that now Sherlock was once again the golden boy.

"I know your feeling," Harry commented. "Media is really a fickle thing. One moment they worship you and the next moment they hate you. In a blink of eyes, you go from best friend to an arch enemy."

"You spoke from experience," Sherlock said, looking at Harry with sharp eyes.

"I had nasty encounter with one very annoying reporter," Harry replied.

The conversation was interrupted by the knock on the door. John got up from his chair to open it. The delivery man had come. John wasn't surprised at all that it was Mycroft who paid for the lunch. This was Mycroft after all.

Harry had ordered lasagne, fettuccine ala carbonara, garlic bread and salad in huge portion.

"Ten people could eat this," John commented.

"Well, you could heat it and eat it later," Harry said easily.

"That wasn't very subtle," Mycroft said. There was amusement in his tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said innocently.

"Eating is boring," Sherlock grumbled.

Mycroft flicked an eye roll in his direction. "Eat, Sherlock," he ordered.

Sherlock sighed.

They distributed the food and started eating.

"So, what did you do to the reporter then?" John asked curiously.

"Find her weakness and hang it above her head," Harry replied. "If she crosses my path again I will ruin her. She knows that since she's very cooperating now." He finished his words with smile as if he just hadn't threatened someone.

"Okay," John said. He didn't know what to think.

"Media is part of our life. It can be really useful actually. What you should do is to learn how to control media to your advantage. Whoever controls the media controls the mind." Harry said again.

"Politics." Sherlock muttered.

"It is a wise decision." Mycroft said. He looked delighted in this piece of information. No wonder he and Harry got along.

"So, what do you do for a living?" John asked.

Mycroft and Harry exchanged look before Harry said. "I'm Head of United Kingdom Special Defence Force."

John never heard about that before but maybe it was part of MI5 of MI6. So, that was how Mycroft and Harry knew each other and all the talk about media then.

"You are one of them," Sherlock stated suddenly.

Harry gave Mycroft questioning look.

Sherlock snorted. "I put together a few facts based on observation and came up with an educated truth," the man said.

Harry was silent for a few moments then he smiled. "You really are brilliant man, Sherlock Holmes."

"Your people have many hoopholes," Sherlock said. "Fortunately for you, the majority of human being is too stupid."

"Yes, we had," Harry replied carefully. "But it is fixed now."

"Oh, really?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

John groaned inwardly. He dearly hoped Sherlock didn't take it as challenge.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said in warning.

"No need to worry about world's peace, dear brother," Sherlock said mockingly. "I have no interest in non scientific matter."

"That's very good to hear," Harry said. There was a strange glint in his eyes but it was gone in the second.

Mycroft let out a long suffering sigh.

After lunch, Mycroft was ready to leave. This, as usual, earned him jibes from Sherlock about diet and food.

"Are you going back to the office?" Harry asked.

It was Saturday but then again John supposed no day off for the man who was the British Government.

"No," Mycroft replied. "I suppose we can go home now."

"Oh, alright." Harry said.

John blinked. "Go home?" he asked.

"We live together," Harry said with mischievous grin on his face.

"You live together?" John repeated after him. He stared blankly at Harry and then at Mycroft again. The elder Holmes didn't bother to correct the statement.

"How the mighty has fallen," Sherlock said gleefully.

"The resistance only makes him attack more ferociously." Mycroft said cryptically.

Sherlock snorted at that.

Harry laughed.

John stared at three of them. What did he miss?

"See you later, John." Mycroft said.

"Nice to meet you Sherlock, John." Harry said.

Together, they left the flat.

Not only that Mycroft and Harry were dating but they also lived together. Should he expect happy announcement by the end of the week? John was very, very tempted to ask Mycroft that question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I like your brother," Harry said when they arrived at his house in Pall Mall. "I like John too. I think we can be friends."

"That's terrifying thought," Mycroft replied.

Harry smiled at him and pressed their bodies together. One of his arms was around Mycroft's neck. The other was running up and down across his chest suggestively.

"This is noon," Mycroft said.

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Harry replied, looking at him with those green eyes.

"We should move to the bedroom," he said at last.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I got myself a lover," Harry told Ron and Hermione the next day. "His name is Mycroft Holmes."

Ron choked on his drinks.

Hermione frowned. "Isn't he the British government, the one Kingsley warned you about?" she asked.

"Yeah, that is him." Harry confirmed.

"But-but, how?" Ron asked in confusion.

"We met in London again and he recognized me. It goes from there," he explained, telling them the half truth.

"What is this British government thing anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well, from the information I gathered, he pretty much runs this country," Harry replied. "He controls Downing Street, the Parliament and the Secret Service."

"That's really...unbelievable." Hermione said.

"Yes, my thought exactly," Harry replied. "Even I had hard time to believe it when Kingsley told me that. But with his brain..." he trailed off.

"And you're dating now?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, bring him to our wedding party," she ordered. "I want to see what kind of man who catches your attention." She was grinning now. "Is he handsome?"

"Hermione!" Ron protested.

"The very picture of British decorum," Harry supplied, smiling.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him." Hermione said.

Of course, Harry didn't tell them about the truth of his relationship with Mycroft and how it all began in the first time. Hermione would skin him alive if she found out. Besides that, he and Mycroft were going to be true lover after all. Of that, Harry was certain.

****

After Ron and Hermione, Harry went to tell Andromeda and Teddy the next. Telling Andromeda was easy. He met with Muggle politician in London. His name was Mycroft Holmes. He was a really brilliant man and Harry was attracted to him. They were dating now.

Even though Andromeda sensed that it wasn't the whole story, she didn't want to pry. She merely congratulated him and asked if he would bring his man to Ron and Hermione's wedding.

As for Teddy, Harry waited until he was alone with his godson, which was easily arranged since Harry had promised to take Teddy flying that afternoon.

"I met someone," he began casually. "And I like him."

Teddy looked at his godfather. "Does he like you too?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. He didn't miss a beat.

"And you're happy?" Teddy asked again.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Oh, okay." Teddy said.

"Thank you, Teddy." He told his godson earnestly.

"Are you going to get married like Ron and Hermione?" Teddy asked, crunching his face.

Harry laughed at that. "Well, we'll see about that in the future, alright?"

Teddy nodded.

They had arrived at the Quidditch field located in the back Godric Cottage, Harry's house in Godric Hollow. The cottage name was a bit misleading since it was actually a huge country house but the name stuck and Harry didn't bother to change it.

He took out the Golden Snitch and released it. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Teddy replied with big grin on his small adorable face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wedding invitation," Mycroft said once he saw the thick white letter.

"Hermione and Ron's wedding invitation," Harry replied. "I told them about you and they insist that you come to their wedding party."

"Obviously it would be a perfect opportunity to meet their friend's significant other and interrogate the said party when the chance arises." Mycroft said dryly.

"That is the idea," Harry said. "You should come anyway. It would be a chance to meet other wizards and witches and to see the wizarding world."

Interest flickered briefly in Mycroft's eyes. "I shall consider about it," the man said.

"Take your time," Harry said. He knew he had Mycroft's attention. It wasn't that difficult to convince Mycroft in the end. Especially after he told the man that the party would be held near the Black Lake with the magnificent Hogwarts castle nearby.

Mrs. Weasley wanted the party to be held in the Burrow but they had too many guest to fit in the garden. There were friends and family, member of Order of the Phoenix and colleague from the Ministry. So Harry went to McGonagall to ask if he could use the land near the Black Lake and she agreed to it. The ceremony was held in the morning, attended only by close friends and family while the party was held at night.

"Ready to go?" he asked Mycroft.

"When you are," Mycroft replied. The man was dressed in his usual three suit piece with black overcoat. He didn't forget his customary umbrella too. Harry though that Mycroft looked like very much one of pureblood wizards.

"Hold on me," Harry said. Mycroft did and Harry apparated them away. The invitation actually functioned as Portkey but Harry detested it and preferred his own apparition.

"Your first apparition," Harry said.

"One moment I was there and one moment I am here," Mycroft said thoughtfully.

"It's my apparition," Harry said, shrugging. "The others won't be as comfortable."

"Really?"

Harry could see the gear in Mycroft's brain work on that. But, this wasn't the moment. "Welcome," he said, "to the wizarding world."

The ground had been transformed into wedding venue with glowing cherry blossom trees stood tall, giving the impression that the party was held in the middle of cherry blossom forest. Nothing said spring had sprung like the beautiful blooms of the cherry tree. Not only that, but the flower petal also rained from the sky.

"I have to say that this is different," Mycroft commented.

"Harry!" His friends already spotted him.

"Come," Harry said. "I will introduce you to my friends and family."

It went very well. The Weasleys, Andromeda, Teddy, and Harry friends were charmed by Mycroft easily. The man was truly a perfect gentleman. If this wasn't her wedding day, Harry suspected that Hermione would want to have Mycroft for herself since there were so many topics to discuss.

"Kingsley, I believe you have met with Mycroft before," Harry said.

Kingsley gave Harry a fond exasperated look. "Yes, we have." He replied.

Mycroft and Kingsley talked a bit before the minister of magic went to greet the other guest.

Harry had seen that Mycroft was eyeing the Hogwarts castle. The castle was on the opposite of where they were standing now and looked really magnificent.

The party went on and ended with the dance from the groom and the bride while the guests watched the dancing couple.

"It is traditional wizarding dance," Harry informed Mycroft who stood next to him.

Afterwards, Hermione and Ron would leave to their honeymoon destination. Harry had presented them with three weeks trip to Italy to visit Rome, Florence and Venice. But before that, Hermione had to throw away her bouquet. All single witches gathered, looking very enthusiastic to catch the bouquet. All except for one Luna Lovegood who was content to twirl around without care of her surroundings.

None of them got the bouquet. It went to Harry and he automatically caught it. Hermione, the witch, had used levitation charm so it went to Harry's way. She sent him a wink before she and astonished Ron were taken away by their portkey to Rome.

"I'm not the bride," Harry muttered in annoyance.

His friends laughed at him. Mycroft looked very amused at his misfortune.

Harry tossed the bouquet away to the unmarried female guest group. It fell to Luna's hand to which she merely blinked and continued with her strange dance. This time with the bouquet in her hand.

Author's Note:

This is my fifth Sherlock Harry Potter crossover fic. Sherlock is my latest obsession now. I really can't wait for the third season. So now I decided to write about Harry Potter and Mycroft since Mycroft is my favourite character because of Mark Gatiss wonderful play in A Scandal in Belgravia.

I'm so curious about the next season that after watching the Reichenbach Fall I went to Plaza Senayan and bought Sherlock Holmes novel at Kinokuniya there. The first thing I read obviously is the Adventure of the Empty House.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**A Thousand Stars**

Chapter V

It was busy Monday in the Ministry of Magic. Harry was working with his report when someone knocked the door.

"Come in," he said.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered his office. "Good morning, Harry." He greeted.

Harry looked at him in alarm. "Good morning, Kingsley," he replied cautiously. What was it that brought Kingsley here?

"It's about Mycroft Holmes," Kingsley said.

"What is it about Mycroft?" he asked. Mycroft knew about the existence of the wizarding world so it wasn't a problem if Harry dragged him to Hermione and Ron's wedding.

"Did you blow your cover?" Kingsley asked.

"What? Of course no!" Harry retorted instantly. Of everything, he didn't think that Kingsley would question him about his mission. But Kingsley once was an Auror so he prided in it. "He didn't suspect anything. But we met again in London and he recognized me. Everything went from there."

Kingsley nodded, satisfied with Harry's explanation. "You know, I never thought that Holmes is your type. Politician and all..."

Harry merely smiled at that. Most of his friends said the same thing with George Weasley being the most vocal. Percy was quite offended at that. Apparently, Percy had heard about Mycroft and thought very highly of the man. Harry was attracted to Mycroft because of what the man had done for his country. And also from the fact that power didn't corrupt the man. However, Mycroft's personality provided Harry with quite a challenge. Mycroft wasn't interested in anyone. The only thing Mycroft cared beside his country was his younger brother.

"I plan to show Diagon Alley to Mycroft. I think he would enjoy the experience," Harry told Kingsley.

The minister of magic raised his eyebrow. "I wonder who would enjoy it more, you or Mycroft Holmes." He said thoughtfully.

"Well, that would be telling," Harry replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

When Mycroft Holmes returned home that night, he wasn't really surprised to find that Harry had moved his stuff in. In fact, with the pace Harry set, Mycroft wouldn't be surprised at all if he found himself married to Harry the next day.

"We're officially living together now," Harry said casually.

"You really are fast," he drawled out.

"Shall we celebrate then?" Harry asked. His tone couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Mycroft cupped the back of Harry's head and captured Harry's mouth in a brief, intense kiss.

"I would take that as yes," Harry said once they broke apart. A glow lit his eyes, the green glowing positively incandescent.

It was the eyes that got him, Mycroft thought as he led Harry into the bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Of everything that could happen during chasing criminals in London, falling into River Thames wasn't in John Watson's mind. But that happened to him and Sherlock. So now, wet and shivering in cold, he and Sherlock returned to 221B Baker Street.

Harry Potter was already there. John didn't know how Harry managed to enter the flat without key. The young man's eyes widened in shock at the sight of both of them. "What happened?" he asked.

"We fell into Thames," John blurted out in annoyance.

Sherlock brushed past him.

"Take a warm bath and change your clothes!" he ordered Sherlock.

"I'm fine!" Sherlock snapped out.

Harry pursed his lips. "I will fix something. Go on, both of you."

John went into his room to take bath and change clothes. Even though it was already spring, but it was still bloody cold. He returned to the living room a moment later. Sherlock was already there, seated in his armchair.

"Eat the soup!" Harry yelled from the kitchen.

It was then when John noticed two huge bowls of steaming chicken soup on the table. "I didn't know they have takeaway for chicken soup," John muttered.

"I got help," Harry joined them. "There is a pot of it in the kitchen." He informed.

"I don't want to eat," Sherlock set his chin at a stubborn angle.

Harry sighed and said. "You can eat it by your own free will or I can make you to eat it. Your own choice."

Sherlock stared at him.

Harry stared back at Sherlock.

"Fine!" Grumbling, Sherlock reached for his bowl of chicken soup and began eating.

Harry smiled at him. "Now, that isn't so difficult, is it?"

"That is really efficient," John said in amazement.

Sherlock gave both of them death glare.

After they finished, Harry went to the kitchen and returned with two crystal vials. "Herbal medicine," he explained. "You don't want to get cold, do you?"

Sherlock perked up at this.

John frowned at him. Was it normal to get excited at the prospect of taking herbal medicine?

"Is that...?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," Harry cut him off. "I have one vial left in the kitchen. You can analyze it later."

Sherlock looked like a child who just got new toy and couldn't wait to play with the said new toy. He drank the herbal medicine in one gulp. "I feel the effect already. How very interesting." Sherlock said, sounding vaguely fascinated. He dashed off to the kitchen then, presumably to analyze whatever it was in the medicine.

"Well, go on," Harry said.

"Okay," John said, eyeing the vial. But he drank it. The herbal medicine wasn't unpleasant and true to Sherlock's statement, John felt warm instantly.

"Wow," he said. "It's really fast." John never heard about medicine with instant effect like this before.

Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you," he told Harry earnestly.

"It's fine," Harry replied.

"Well, I better take care of these," John got up from his armchair and started collecting the used utensils. He went to the kitchen to put the utensils in the sink. Harry followed behind him.

Sherlock was in the kitchen. He was busy with his microscope, doing whatever he was doing. The man didn't even realize John and Harry's presence.

John paused at the basket near the sink. It was new.

"Dried pasta and sauce. Bolognese, carbonara and arrabiata. Easy to be made." Harry explained. "I also brought fruit, apples and oranges."

"You don't need to," John said. The breads Harry gave them were lifesaver actually with John kept forgetting to go to Tesco for buying foods. But he and Sherlock were adult. They were supposed to be able to feed themselves. Although John doubted it in Sherlock's case. Honestly, how did the man survive before he met John was a mystery.

"It's fine," Harry said. "My cook was happy to help. She is happy to take care of family. With just me and then Mycroft and now you and Sherlock, she is really happy to help."

"That's...good," John said at last. "So how are you and Mycroft?" he asked. They were in living room now. Sherlock was left to his own. Not that the man cared.

"We're fine." Harry replied and then he added. "Though now, Mycroft is busy with the preparation for royal wedding."

"Ah, yes." John nodded. They had been bombarded by the news of royal wedding for weeks now. The security must be nightmare.

They moved to another topic. John liked Harry. He was nice and easy to talk to. Even Sherlock seemed to like Harry and that was saying something, considering his relationship with Mycroft.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how are my brother and the good doctor?" Mycroft asked him that night. They lay together in the bed, enjoying the afterglow.

"They're fine," Harry replied. He stared at the ceilings and frowned. It was white normal ceilings. Boring. Harry waved his hand and the ceilings turned into a replica of glistering sky. Now, it was better.

Mycroft didn't say anything.

"Falling into Thames," Harry commented. "But then again, I have done many things so I really can't talk here."

"Ah, yes." Mycroft said. "You were quite adventurous."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron and Hermione had returned from their honeymoon so Harry went to visit them. Mycroft was busy with his job so Harry didn't bother to ask the man if he wanted to come with him. They were in the living room now, looking at pictures taken during the wedding party.

"This has you and Mycroft," Hermione said.

The picture was taken right after Harry caught the flower bouquet Hermione threw at him.

"I'll have copy of this," Harry said.

"You know what they say, Harry," Hermione said, teasing him. "You're the next one to get married."

"Well, we'll see about that," he replied diplomatically.

She grinned at him.

Ron meanwhile tried his best to ignore the conversation between his wife and his best friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The royal wedding took Mycroft's attention for the time being. Hundreds of journalist from all over the world would gather in London for the event. It would be broadcasted live. Two billions people were estimated to watch it. Mycroft couldn't afford any mistake to happen. Then next year, there would be London's Olympic and the Queen's Diamond Jubilee. For international matter, he had Europe's debt crisis, election in Greece and France, succession in North Korea, change in Middle East, economic growth of China and many more. All of those would guarantee the gear in his brain to work continuously.

There was a knock on the door and Anthea, his personal assistant, walked in, carrying a stack of folders. "Sir," she began. "This is the full list of the guests for the lunch party in Buckingham Palace. You might want to see it."

Mycroft took the folders. "Well, this is quite a surprise." He said once he read the content.

There was Harry's name on the list. Not only Harry but also Ron and Hermione Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt as well. The Queen did know about the wizarding world and was familiar with Harry's act of heroism. That explained about the invitation for the royal wedding.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," he said.

Anthea nodded and excused herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It turned out that Harry would go to the lunch party with his friends so Mycroft went with Anthea. He met with Harry there. Or, for precisely, Harry interrupted his conversation with the Prime Minister.

"Mycroft," Harry said with wide, sunny smile. "I was looking for you." Behind him, stood Hermione, Ron and Kingsley.

Mycroft's mouth twitched in response. "Harry," he said at last. He nodded at Harry's friends as greetings.

"Mr. Cameron," Harry said, greeting the prime minister. Cameron didn't recognize him at all.

Cameron looked at Harry and then looked at Shacklebolt and then looked at Harry again. "You're Harry Potter," he said in astonishment. Despite the fact that he had heard about the Saviour of the Wizarding World, this was the first time he met with Potter in flesh.

"Yes," Harry said.

Cameron looked at both of them questioningly.

"We're lovers," Harry said, dropping the bomb.

Cameron's mouth dropped open in astonishment. For prime minister, the man showed a surprising lack of decorum. But then again, Harry was a much better troublemaker than Mycroft gave him credit for. The young man had painted a fantasy life to turn into reality.

"Clever, very clever," he said once he and Harry were left alone.

Harry flashed him a quick grin. "I never could resist a challenge."

"That's good to know." Mycroft replied.

By the end of the lunch party, there was no doubt that everyone who knew Mycroft already found out that he had lover. Such the power of gossip grapevine. No wonder Mycroft despised social interactions.

After party, Harry hurriedly left, claiming that he had to attend meeting.

"It's Berkshire Hathaway's annual general meeting of shareholder," Harry explained.

"It's in Omaha, Nebraska," Mycroft said.

"Yes, I know that," Harry replied.

"I'm under assumption that one shouldn't try to apparate across the ocean from England soil to America," Mycroft said sarcastically.

"I'll be fine," Harry said. The young man leaned forward to kiss his cheek and then disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Mycroft arrived at home that night, Harry was already there.

"That was fast," he commented.

"It's three days convention, I'm going back to Omaha tomorrow and the day after tomorrow," Harry explained.

"Could any wizard apparate that far?" Mycroft asked.

"Well, I don't really know. But most of wizards wouldn't dare to attempt it," Harry said.

"And yet you did it," he said.

Harry merely smiled at him.

But then again, Harry defeated that Lord Voldemort so the conclusion was that the young man must be a powerful wizard, Mycroft thought as he got on the bed.

Harry grinned and pounced on him as soon as he was settled on the bed, causing him to sprawl back on it and allowing Harry to straddle him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Time passed and soon it was end of May. John's life went as usual, solving crime with Sherlock and working at the clinics. It was Saturday and normally it was day off for John but he had to go to the clinics since one of the doctors took a leave for family business.

When he returned to the flat, he heard Sherlock playing the violin violently, which only meant one thing. Mycroft was there. The man was sitting in John's armchair. One leg was crossed over the other and he was rather idly fiddling with his umbrella. Harry came as usual too. He sat on the sofa calmly, watching the two brothers.

"Hi John," Harry said at seeing him.

"Hello John," Mycroft greeted him.

John nodded at both of them. "So, what bring you here?" he asked.

"Can't a man visit his little brother without ulterior motive?" Mycroft asked.

"Not you," John replied.

Sherlock snorted.

Mycroft released an exasperated sigh. "Well, I heard that both of you fell into river Thames." He looked at Sherlock pointedly as he said this.

"That was a month ago," John muttered.

"Yes, John. I'm perfectly aware of the timeline." Mycroft said sarcastically.

"We're fine," Sherlock said. "Now, get out of here." He got up from his chair and put his violin away. "I'm busy."

"Busy with what? You have refused three cases from the Detective Inspector since you deem it boring." Mycroft said scathingly.

Sherlock opened his mouth. No doubt to deliver an equal scathingly replies but Harry beat him to it.

"You really are one fine specimen," Harry said suddenly, looking at Sherlock up and down. The detective was dressed in his purple shirt and black trousers.

John blinked.

"You know, I could always alternate between Pall Mall and Baker Street," Harry continued in casual tone. It was as if he was talking about weather.

"I consider myself married to my work." Sherlock replied.

"There is this thing called threesome," Harry retorted easily.

Mycroft's brows jerked together.

John's mouth literally fell open. He stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Still not interested." Sherlock said.

"Pity," Harry commented.

"I will call you if I change my mind," Sherlock said with gleam in his eyes.

"I'm waiting then." Harry replied.

"This newly found friendship is highly disturbing," Mycroft commented in dry tone.

As if in cue, Harry and Sherlock burst out laughing.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. But the man looked amused instead of annoyed or angry.

With Harry visiting them on weekly basis, John had to say that he and Sherlock got acquainted with the young man. And every time Harry came to their flat, he always brought them something. It was always foods and fruits which was really helpful. John suspected that it was the reason why Harry kept giving them those. Sherlock was fine with it. But then again, Sherlock and Harry got along well. And they both had morbid sense of humour.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As for Mycroft Holmes, the man had got used with Harry's presence now. It was understandable since they had been together for four months. In fact, they had established daily routine now. He woke up every morning with Harry next to him. They would have breakfast together with Harry reading newspaper. It was always Financial Time and Wall Street Journal. Harry would leave for work then Mycroft would leave for work too. When he got home, Harry was already waiting for him. They would have dinner together and then went to bed. It was eerily similar to the life of married couple.

Harry was tolerable. He was loyal and nice. Mycroft hadn't known a lot of people like that. Dr. John Watson was one of them. Harry did invite himself into Mycroft's life but the man never demanded or asked for anything. He also never inquired about his job.

At Saturday and Sunday, Harry would go to visit his godson. And for each Saturday, he would also go to visit Sherlock and John at 221B Baker Street. Despite everything he had said, Mycroft was glad that Harry genuinely liked Sherlock and they got along well. It was plus that Harry always brought care package every time he visited Dr. Watson and Sherlock. His younger brother didn't care much and poor Dr. Watson couldn't be saddled with the full responsibility of taking care of Sherlock. With Harry, he had extra hand to help.

Since Mycroft still went to office he seldom joined Harry on those visits. But he had visited Grimmauld Place a few times and it was interesting experience since it was pure magical house. Harry showed him the Black tapestry. He also had further interaction with Harry's godson, the seven year old Teddy Lupin. The little boy was calm and smart. He also conversed with Andromeda Black, Teddy's grandmother. She was aristocrat woman to the bone. So far, he had never been to magical world. Ron and Hermione Weasley's wedding didn't count since they simply attend the party instead of exploring. At least, not until now.

"Are you busy today?" Harry asked him during breakfast.

Harry was up to something. That was obvious. "No," he said at last.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley today. It's wizarding shopping area in London," Harry explained. "And I'm wondering if you want to go with me."

"Well, I suppose I can accompany you." He replied. It was a chance to explore wizarding world after all.

Harry responded with a warm smile. "Thanks, Mycroft." He said.

"My pleasure." He replied.

So now, he and Harry were standing in front of Leaky Cauldron. The pub was located on Charring Cross Road, set between a bookshop and a record shop. They entered the pub together. Mycroft didn't usually frequent pub but the place was nice and felt homey.

"Harry," a pretty woman said.

"Hi, Hannah," Harry replied.

"And Mycroft, isn't it?" Hannah said.

Mycroft recognized her. She was Neville Longbottom's wife, one of Harry's friends. They had been introduced at Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"I'm going to show Diagon Alley to Mycroft," Harry explained. That confirmed Mycroft's suspicion.

Hannah smiled brightly at that. "Well, I won't hold you then."

"See you later, Hannah." Harry said.

Mycroft nodded politely at her.

Harry led him to the backyard of the pub. There was small garden there which was adorned with blossoming flowers. Harry walked towards the brick red wall and tapped it. The brick wall opened and revealed arrays of shops and buildings.

Mycroft had to admit that it was quite impressive.

"Well," Harry said, a broad grin spreading across his face. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Author's Note:

This is my fifth Sherlock Harry Potter crossover fic. I have just moved to another investment bank so now I'm quite busy and can't update as fast as before.

Do you have any idea about Harry and Mycroft's life? Because I don't know what else to write. I plan to write about Harry's birthday, then Christmas and New Year, and then the end of their one year agreement. So, this fic might only have two chapters left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series and Wikipedia. 

**A Thousand Stars  
><strong> 

Chapter VI  
><span> 

"We should go to Gringotts first," Harry said. He had money with him of course but he thought he should show Mycroft the bank. It would be interesting experience for the other man.

From Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs led up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. This was the entrance to Gringotts, and it led into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<br>_  
>"They have all charms for security." Harry explained. "They also have dragons and sphinxes to guard the highest security vaults."<p>

"Interesting," Mycroft said. "So, no theft then?" he asked.

"Not really," Harry replied. "My friends and I did rob Gringotts once, the only successful theft in the history of the bank."

Mycroft raised his eyebrow at his confession.

"It has something to do with Voldemort. We were trying to destroy him." Harry explained. He was able to resume normal business with Gringotts because of that.

They arrived at the counters. "I would like to visit my vault." Harry said and placed his key on the marble counter. He had several vaults in Gringotts now. One was Potter vault and one was Black vault that he inherited from Sirius. The others were quite a surprise for Harry since the vaults belonged to Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. This time, he chose to visit the Potter vault.

The goblin picked up the key and examined it thoroughly before he nodded fractionally and slid them back over the counter. "And would you like your own cart for the duration of your visit?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Mycroft. "Yes, thank you." Harry responded after he turned back to the goblin.

"Very well." The goblin said.

Soon, he and Mycroft were both seated next to each other in a cart zooming through the tunnels. They stopped in front of vault 687 that belonged to the Potter family. In contrast to the grand marble of the entryway and the main hall, the passageways to the vaults were stone and dimly lit with flaming torches.

Mycroft looked around him with great interest.

"The vaults themselves vary in size and security. The largest, most well protected vaults belong to the oldest wizarding families and lie deepest beneath the surface." Harry explained. He opened the vault door. Inside were mountains of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. There were also precious stone, diamond, ruby, emerald, jade and saphire.

"Impressive," Mycroft commented as they walked inside. "I might have to remodel Bank of England."

Harry grinned at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their next stop after Gringotts was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Harry!" George exclaimed when he saw him. "And Mycroft too."

Mycroft inclined his head slightly at George.

"Visiting magical word, eh?" George asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"We sell practical joke here," George explained, gesturing around him. Then he grinned and asked. "Fancy canary cream, Mycroft?"

"George!" From behind George, Angelina showed up.

George smiled sheepishly at his wife.

"Hello, Harry, Mycroft." She greeted them, smiling.

They greeted her back.

"Those are canary creams," Harry explained. "They have the appearance and taste of ordinary custard cream but when eaten they transfigure the eater into large canary."

Mycroft raised his eyebrow at that.

"Don't worry." Angelina said. "Within a minute, the person will moult his feathers and revert to normal appearance."

"Yes," Harry said. "Neville once ate this."

George gave Mycroft the tour of his shop with Harry warning him that he better not giving Mycroft anything.

"You wound me with your lack of trust, Harry." George muttered, faking tears.

Harry laughed at him. "Yeah, right."

Harry bought a few things for Teddy before they left for lunch. He chose to take Mycroft to Fabian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour the next. The ice cream parlour now was owned by Fabian, the son of Florean Fortescue, who was killed by Death Eaters during the second wizarding war. Besides of ice cream, customers could order light meal now.

After that, they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Quidditch is the most popular sport in the wizarding world," he told Mycroft. "It is a sport played on broomstick. The game is played by two teams of seven people, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker and involves four balls, a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch."

"The equivalent to Muggle's passion for football," Mycroft said.

Harry pointed to one of the poster on the shop which described the game. "The Keeper guards the goal posts, while the three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the Bludgers towards the opposing team, and the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch to end the game. The team whose Seeker catches the Snitch is awarded 150 points, but this does not necessarily mean they will win if the other team still has more points after the Snitch is caught."

"You played during your schooldays," Mycroft said.

"Yes, the youngest Seeker in the century." Harry confirmed. He didn't ask how Mycroft knew about that. The man could deduce anything only from one look. "There will be Quidditch World Cup this August. Germany is the host this time. And I have extra ticket, if you want to come with me and my friends."

Mycroft was silent for a few moments and Harry thought that he would refuse.

"It sounds interesting," Mycroft said at last. "Yes, I'll come with you."

Harry smiled brightly at him. "Oh, you're going to love it. Quidditch is amazing!"

Their last stop was Flourish and Blotts. They walked past Ollivander shop and the wand maker saw them.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Harry greeted the man.

"Mr. Potter," Ollivander said. "And Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft had met with Ollivander at Ron and Hermione's wedding. "Mr. Ollivander," Mycroft said politely.

Ollivander looked at Mycroft intently. "I've never seen mind like yours." The old man said. "You're born for great things, Mr. Holmes. There is no mistake in that." He turned to Harry the next. "And you, Mr. Potter, know how to choose."

"Err, we have to leave now," Harry said. "Good day, Mr. Ollivander."

"Good day, Mr. Potter, Mr. Holmes."

Harry practically dragged Mycroft away. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically. "Ollivander always speaks like that. He is the best wand maker in Britain. We all go to him to buy our wand."

"I never see you using your wand," Mycroft said. "Not even once."

Harry smiled at him but didn't say anything.

They finally arrived at Flourish and Blotts, where most of Hogwarts students purchased their schoolbooks. If Harry let it, Mycroft would buy the entire books in the bookshop to satisfy his curiosity about the wizarding world. But Harry only let Mycroft bought basic books about wizarding world. Overall, he thought that their trip today was successful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

John woke up to tantalizing aroma. It smelled like bacon. Mrs. Hudson must be here. John woke up from his bed and head to shower. A glance at his watch told him that it was already ten in the morning. He had night shift in the clinic yesterday and was really tired. Thirty minutes later, he was ready and went to join Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock. Only, it wasn't Mrs. Hudson but one Harry Potter.

"Morning, John," Harry said with a friendly grin. The young man was dressed in white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and charcoal grey trousers.

"Morning," he replied.

"Breakfast is ready," Harry said, indicating to the plate on the kitchen table.

John's mouth watered at the sight. It was traditional English breakfast. Bacon, sausages, steamed cherry tomato, broccoli and sweet corn. There was also a pitcher of orange juice.

"Did you make all of this?" he asked in amazement.

"No," Harry replied."My housekeeper made it."

Sherlock already finished his breakfast, judging from the empty plat in front of him. John was thankful that Harry was able to force Sherlock to eat.

"Well, go on," Harry gestured.

John ate his breakfast. It was really delicious. But then, it had been a long time since the last time John had breakfast like this. Usually it was only toast and tea.

"Thank you," he said. He had finished his breakfast. It was then he noticed that the rattan basket in the counter was full with fruits. There were also assorted bread and cakes there. Harry kept bringing them food whenever he came to visit. It was good because John often saw Sherlock nicking the fruit and the cake. Sherlock didn't see those as meal so it was fine for him to eat.

"It's fine," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

John's attention was caught by the shiny gold bracelet on Harry's right hand. Since Harry always wore long sleeves shirt before, he never saw the bracelet before.

"It's family heirloom," Harry said, noticing his look.

"It looks new," he commented.

"It's the ruby that is the heirloom," Harry explained. "I prefer bracelet than ring. It attracted unwanted attention."

"So, you came from old family then?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry replied. "My godfather family even has tapestry that describes every member of the family since thirteen century."

Thirteen century? That really was something.

Sherlock's iPhone chimed, indicating new text message.

"It's Lestrade," Sherlock said after he read the message. "There is murder! Come on John!"

"Can I come?" Harry asked.

John paused to look at Harry.

Sherlock also looked at Harry thoroughly. "Yes," he said at last.

"Let's go then," Harry said.

Instead of cab, they were going to use Harry's car. It was a white Bentley Continental GT.

"Nice," John commented. He had had enough of Mycroft's black customary car with tinted windows. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They raised eyebrows when they arrived on crime scene.

"Sherlock," Lestrade said in exasperation. "This is not playground. You can't just bring anyone here."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "But I always want to see Sherlock in his element."

"Are you friend of Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"I'm Sherlock brother in law," Harry replied with mischievous smile.

Lestrade gaped at him. "Sherlock's brother in law?" he asked in disbelief once he found back his voice. "Your brother is married?" he turned to Sherlock for confirmation.

"Yes," Sherlock replied.

John groaned inwardly. Trust Sherlock and Harry to fool around.

Lestrade shook his head in wonder. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

Sherlock smirked at him.

John resisted the urge to sigh out loud.

"What is the case?" Sherlock asked.

"The victim is Anna Jackson. She worked as research assistant here. Professor Monroe is the one who found her." Lestrade explained.

"Where is her body?" Sherlock asked.

"Inside the lab." Lestrade answered.

"Oh, the snake got loose so you can't enter the lab," Sherlock deduced.

"Snake? What snake?" John asked.

"Monroe is herpetologist. One who specialize in snake," Sherlock said.

"Yes," Lestrade admitted. "We have called animal control. But they haven't arrived yet."

"Is Professor Monroe the suspect?" John asked.

Lestrade nodded at him.

"About those snakes," Harry interrupted. "I could help actually."

Three pair of eyes turned to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Lestrade asked.

"I can put them back in their tanks." Harry answered.

"Are you animal expert?" Lestrade asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Then no," Lestrade stated. "Those are poisonous snake."

"I can handle them," Harry said.

"Your husband will have my head if something happen to you." Lestrade said vehemently. He hadn't worked it up yet that Sherlock and Harry were joking earlier.

"What are we waiting then?" Sherlock asked, annoyed.

"Sherlock, you can't be serious." John said incredulously.

Sherlock looked at him. "Harry said he can do it."

Harry smiled at him. He turned to look at Lestrade. "Detective Inspector," he said in soft yet commanding voice. "I can help you and you have to trust my ability here. Now, where is the lab?"

Lestrade reluctantly showed them the way. The door was locked but it had glass window so they could peak inside. Snakes were everywhere. The body of Anna Jackson lay on the floor. There was cobra near her right foot.

"Professor Monroe said that she is bitten while attending the snake. Her body crashed into the glass tanks and broke it, releasing the snakes inside.' Lestrade explained.

"Vipers, cobra, black mamba and even blue krait." Sherlock said. "All the most poisonous snakes in the world. This is interesting."

"Are you sure about this?" Lestrade asked worriedly.

"Yes," Harry replied. He reached to open the door.

"Wait," Sherlock said suddenly.

Harry turned to look at him.

"I'll come with you," Sherlock said.

Lestrade's brow jerked together. "Don't be ridiculous!" he gritted his teeth.

John caught his flatmate by the arm. "Are you insane?" he asked.

Harry stared at Sherlock.

The other man stared back at him.

"Fine,' he said at last. "But you have to stay behind me and don't do anything that could make them attack you." He warned Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded at him.

Harry secretly cast protection spell on him and Sherlock so if the snake attacked them, they would be safely protected. He opened the door and walked in. Sherlock followed behind him, closing the door.

He took a deep breath and said. "_Hello_."

It was English for Harry but from the way Sherlock stiffened behind him, he knew that it came out as hiss. All the snakes turned to look at him.

"_A Speaker_," the cobra nearest to him said.

"_I never meet with Speaker before_," the snake with blue stripes said. The snake was a girl. Harry could tell about that.

"_And I never meet with lovely snake like you before_," Harry replied. He was aware that Sherlock was looking at him as if he was some kind of experiment.

"_Thank you_," the girl snake replied, preening.

"_Don't start again_," one black snake said.

"_I'm bored_," the other black snake said. "_Could you take us somewhere else? It's boring here_."

The snake reminded him of Sherlock that Harry resisted the urge to laugh.

"_I can try_," Harry replied. "_But I've to discuss it with the other first_." Maybe he could relocate the snakes to Reptile House in London Zoo. Harry looked around him. "_It must be boring to be inside this place with only her and the other human_."

"_She is dead_," the girl snake said. "_The other human made her dead_."

Harry's eyes widened. He turned to Sherlock and said. "She told me that Professor Monroe killed her."

Sherlock was regarding him curiously. "She?" the man asked.

"The girl snake," Harry said, indicating the snake with blue stripes on her body.

"Ah, the blue krait," Sherlock said. "But yes, I know that Monroe killed her."

"You did?" Harry asked.

"Monroe is member of British Herpetological Society. They have prestigious journal published once a month. It has been long time since the last time Monroe published anything. But one week ago, he published article about venom usage for medicine in writing style that doesn't belong to him. Anna Jackson on the other hand, wrote several articles during her university days."

"He stole her works and when she found out, he killed her." Harry summarized.

"Exactly." Sherlock said.

Harry turned to the snakes and asked. "_Would all of you return to your tanks_?"

The snakes said yes so Harry helped them. After the last snake got into the tanks, he opened the door so Lestrade and John could get in.

"Are you alright?" John asked frantically.

"I'm fine." Sherlock replied.

John sighed in relief.

"You did it." Lestrade said in awe. "But how?"

"I talked to them," Harry replied, smiling.

Lestrade shook his head, thinking that he was joking.

Sherlock however was looking at him calculatingly now.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"Monroe killed her." Sherlock replied. "He injected the venom into her. She crashed the tanks. It broke and the snakes got loose, providing alibi for him. Monroe then ran away before one of the snakes could bite him and return the next morning to call police."

Lestrade stared at him.

"He stole her works and claimed it as his own. That is his motive." Sherlock said.

"Thanks, Sherlock." Lestrade went away, presumably to arrest Monroe.

As soon as Lestrade left, Sherlock rounded on him.

"That was interesting!" Sherlock said in delight. "Could all of you do that? Could you teach me?"

"Really, Sherlock."

Three of them turned to the newcomer.

"Mycroft," Harry said.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock snapped.

"The answer is obvious, little brother." Mycroft replied smoothly. "This newfound knowledge might interest you but I would suggest refraining yourself."

The two brothers stared at each other until Sherlock huffed in annoyance. "You always ruin everything," he scowled at his elder brother.

"Don't be childish, Sherlock," Mycroft said.

"I think we should continue this conversation in private," Harry interrupted.

"Excellent idea," Mycroft replied.

Since Sherlock's business there was finished, they returned to 221B Baker Street. This time, it was Mycroft who drove the car. Harry sat next to him in front seat while Sherlock and John sat in the backseat.

"Spill it now," Sherlock ordered.

"Manner, Sherlock," Mycroft said, frowning at his younger brother.

"No, it's fine," Harry said. "To answer your question, I'm the only one who can do it."

"Interesting," Sherlock said, steepling his fingers under his chin.

"As for learning to speak it, I've no idea at all. But we might try it if you want to." Harry said.

Sherlock smiled in delight. "When can we start?" he asked.

"Well, we have to get a snake first. One that isn't poisonous." Harry replied. "And safe place to conduct the experiment."

"My townhouse is fine," Mycroft said suddenly.

Harry and Sherlock turned to look at him.

"You're curious about this too!" Sherlock said. "So much for your speech." He grumbled childishly.

John meanwhile stared at three of them in confusion. Snake? Experiment? What was going on in here?

"It is understandable," Mycroft replied. "After all, it is curious talent."

Their conversation was disturbed with a knock on the door.

"I ordered takeaway earlier," Harry explained. "For lunch."

He went to open the door. Mycroft went to help him and to pay for the food. He seemed to think that it was his responsibility.

"Sherlock," John began. "What kind of experiment are you going to conduct?" he asked.

Sherlock waved his hand. "Nothing dangerous, John."

"It is better not," he threatened his best friend. Sherlock sometimes didn't care about safety when he was dealing with his experiments.

After lunch, Mycroft and Harry left the flat.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked him. They were in Cromwell Road now.

"I've visited Diagon Alley with you. It's only fair that I take you for a walk." Mycroft replied.

"You don't need to do that," Harry said.

"I insist," he said. "Besides that, it is usual for a man involved in romantic relationship to take his other half around." Mycroft added smoothly.

"But we're not-" Harry stopped midsentence. "Oh. Oh! Mycroft!"

Mycroft was really glad that they arrived at their destination. He might crash other cars otherwise since his full attention was on Harry, who was showering him with kisses right now.

"Natural History Museum." He said once Harry stopped kissing him.

"I've never been here before," Harry replied. The other man was still smiling.

"Shall we?" He gestured.

Harry beamed at him.

Natural History Museum's biggest draw was undoubtedly the Dinosaur Gallery with 85 feet Diplodocus skeleton in the grand central hall. There was also animated model of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which roared and smelled authentically unpleasant. Harry was excited during their entire time there. They went to Bibendum the next for dinner. The restaurant served modern European cuisine with vast wine list.

"Teddy would love the museum," Harry commented in their way home. "I'm going to take him there."

"There is also Science Museum in Exhibition Road," Mycroft informed him. "It is suitable for children."

"I really enjoyed our trip today," Harry said sincerely. "Thank you, Mycroft."

His eyes looked really green and Mycroft resisted the urge to reach over and kiss Harry. They were still in the road after all.

"You're welcome," he said instead with the faintest hint of a smile. Mycroft was serious about what he said earlier to Harry. If he was going to get involved in romantic relationship, then Harry was the best and only choice he would have. Someone who was loyal, honest and didn't seek advantage from Mycroft. And someone he could tolerate. Harry practically invited himself to Mycroft's life and Mycroft wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't let the gift in his hand go. 

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all of your kind reply. I was shocked when I found out that I accidentally replaced this chapter with Chapter 6 of Nobody of You. Thankfully, some of you saved it.


End file.
